Giving in L x Light
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Um...Oneshot Between L and Light. Dont want to say to much because I dont want to give it away...so I hope you enjoy the fic. Warning: Yaoi and lemon scene. Deafic but its a good read. This was a Love Cliche on an RP board im on.


Cliché: A Crush/ Star-crossed lover tragedy fic.

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: L x Light

Rating: Most Likely NC-17.

(Sorry for characters being OOC)

Giving in

There was a lot of commotion inside the little dorm. Things Being tossed and grunting coming from the inside making any one passing by Blush in embarrassment from such noises…but no one really knows what was going on in there.

The two males were panting hard and they glared at each other one with sharp hateful eyes the other with calm sleepless eyes.

Light pulled at the restraint hooked around his wrist.

"I hate you L" Light said with Venom attached to each word.

The chain was yanked and made light tumble forward. Light looked up at the Smug L who was holding Chain in hand. He let the chain Slip from his hand the metal cuff around his wrist matching Lights. They were connected whether he liked it or not.

"Likewise…Kira." L had said Emotionless as always.

Light gritted his teeth. "Ugh. I'm going to bed." He growled out standing from his fallen position.

He scowled when he felt the chain pull slightly. He glared back at L. L smirked lightly before following after him.

Light Collapsed onto the bed and looked at the Ceiling. He felt eyes on him and he looked over to L who was watching. He scowled and rolled off the bed and walked to the desk and sat in the chair. He took out his Journal he had started recently. He looked over his shoulder to see L casually watching T.V.

He sighed and he began to write:

'_ Journal…as I have stated before…I have fallen in love with my enemy…And now he knows what I truly am and I'm sure hes going to condemn me to death…I've done everything I possibly could…I even traded my eyes for the ones of a death god… I know his real name…I've Known it for months and every time I try to write it in Death Note I stop and close it and tuck it away where it belongs and I go and talk to him…Is this what love is? Giving everything for the one you love…well…It's done now and one of our lives will end by dawn…' _

Light turned and looked at L.

'Doesn't he even realize he's in danger…doesn't even know I know his name…Is that why he hasn't taken Death Note away? What is he trying to prove? What is he trying to obtain? Is he mocking me? Does he think he can win over me? Kira never loses!' He thought.

He turned back around again and he took Death Note out. He wrote a couple of lines down then shut it and placed it back into its safety. He opened a bottle of Pills and took one and shut it back up tightly.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out things to wear that night to bed. He looked over at L.

"I need the Key to the cuff." Light said

Without a glance L tossed Light the key to him. Light caught it and unlocked the cuff and tossed it onto the bed.

'It's a bitch being chained to him while we're alone' Light thought slipping on a black shirt that clung to his form and dark grey sweat pants. Without another word he tossed the key back to L. The beds were 2Ft apart due to the chain that connected them.

Light laid down on his bed and looked out the window. He smiled slightly as the sky darkened as the sun set.

Time laps 10pm.

There was a bead of sweat running down Light's brow. Every so often Light would moan in his sleep.

L was sitting (well his version of sitting anyways) on his own bed looking over Light as he did every nigh. Eyes Admiring the others body; L couldn't help but watch Light.

L bit down on his thumb as he watched Light moan and arch his back off his bed.

'What is he dreaming about?" L wondered biting his thumb. He stood up and he stood over light.

'…Kira…your Kira…you had me fooled in the beginning…' L thought his eyes traveling the other's body again.

'How can you be Kira…Light…Light…Why?' he thought again watching the other writhe and moan in his bed.

"…L…" Light moaned in his sleep.

L's eyes widened a bit.

'Me? He's dreaming about me? I thought he hated me.' L thought

L felt his left hand twitch slightly as he let his hand reach out for what it yearned to touch. Light seemed to react into his touch; his body leaning into L's touch.

L sat on the edge of Light's bed his hand caressing Light's pale face. L's thumb traced Light's bottom lip.

'So soft… He seems so innocent… How could someone like him be Kira..? It's so unlikely…But looks are deceiving.' L thought turning his face away.

He was startled when his thumb was enveloped into a wet warmness. He turned to see Light with his eyes opened and looking straight at L.

L's eyes slid shut as the others tongue swirled around his thumbs tip.

'Why…why are you doing this to me?' L thought.

"You were moving around and making noise in your sleep." L said

Light smirked "Did I now…Did you like what you herd?" Light asked taking L's hand that was on his face and set it on his hard groin. Light moaned loudly at the others touch. L was surprised by Light's actions but lust flashed threw L's eyes and his hand closed around Light's groin.

Light moaned loudly and arched into L's touch again moaning the others name.

"So were you dreaming of me? smirk what was I doing to make you writhe in your sleep?" L asked moving his hand up and down on Light's groin. Light's back arched at the touch and he moaned.

L leaned toward Light and looked him in the eyes. Then he lent forward and kissed Light's lips tentatively.

"…L…" Light breathed into the kiss arching his body into L and his kiss. L closed his eyes and leaned his body against Light's. Light moaned when he felt a cold hand slip into his sweat pants.

He gasped as the cool hand fisted around his hard groin and started to pump him. Light bit down on his lip to keep from yelling in pleasure. L smirked as Light griped the bed sheets and L retracted his hand from Light's groin making him groan in displeasure.

L grabbed Light by the wrist and put his hands over his head and took the chain and wound it around Light's wrist and then bound his wrist to the bed post so that his hands were immobile. Light's eyes widened in surprise but a small smirk graced lips.

L smirked and grabbed Light's shirt and pulled it over Light's head so that he had full access to Light's chest. Light panted shallowly as L's lustful gaze looked over his half naked body.

L stood on the bed with his back towards Light as he took off his shirt. L bent down and sat on Light's stomach. Light groaned in displeasure when he had a nice ass in front of him and he couldn't touch it. 'Damn you L this is punishment' Light thought.

He gasped when he felt cold air on his lower body as his sweat pants were removed. Light watched as best he could before he moaned loudly as light took his groin into his mouth.

"L…L…L…" Light moaned out continuously. He bucked his hips up when L started to rub his sack as well as suck his cock.

"L I'm…I'm…" Light breathed out but didn't finish his warning as he came inside of L's mouth. L sat up and Light's cum trailed down his chin to his neck to his chest and L turned to unbind Light.

As soon as Light was free he sat up and kissed L's lips hungrily and he could taste himself on the others lips. He started licking his seed off of L's body licking L's nipple in the process. L's eyes slid shut as he felt jolt's of pleasure shoot down his spine.

Light looked up at L with lust filled eyes.

"It's pressing against me" Light said smirking.

L let out a snort "Gee I wonder why." L stated simply pushing Light back onto the bed.

Light looked up at L and moaned when he felt L's erection pressing against his hip. Light slipped his hand between their bodies and tugged at L's pants.

L chuckled at Light's Childish actions.

"Please L…I want you inside o f me" Light pleaded.

L looked at almost as if he had been slapped in the face.

'What the hell am I doing!? He's Kira!' His mind yelled at him.

"Please L please" Light groaned bucking his hips into L's.

L moaned and looked back down to light and he nodded.

L stood from the bed and undid his pants all the while looking at the panting Light on the bed. Looking innocent covered in a light sweat with the full moon's pale light shining down on him threw his window.

L slid his pants off and crawled back onto the bed and loomed over Light.

Light opened his eyes and looked into L's eyes. They looked calm as ever but deep down there was something there that he's never scene…torment.

Light felt his heart ache for the one above him.

"L…." Light whispered then his eyes snapped shut as pain and pleasure shot threw his body as L entered him.

Light squeezed the bed sheets as he gasped for the air that was knocked out of him.

L pulled out and thrusted back in making Light moan L's name continuously.

"More L…give me more" Light cried out

L abiding Light's plead Thrusted harder and faster into Light as his hand Went between their bodies and grabbed Light's resurrected erection and pumped him in rhythm with his thrusting.

Light's moans grew more frequent with his climax coming closer.

"L…L…L!" Light cried out as his cock shot out his seed between their bodies. L grunted as he kept thrusting into Light's backside as the muscle tightened around his pulsing erection.

"Light…" L breathed out as he moaned and released into the one beneath him.

L pulled out of Light and laid down beside him…His eyes drooping ever so slightly. Light's eyes softened dramatically.

"What…whats wrong with me…what am I feeling?" L said aloud.

"Well…Usually it would be because you're getting tired…but in your case…it's because you're dying." Light said lowly

L looked over at Light with wide eyes.

"Im...dying? Bun how? Im healthy as could be." L said

"It's because I wrote your name in Death Note L Lawliet" Light said

"What! How do you know my real name!?" L exclaimed.

"I have the eyes of a Death God." Light said

"But…Why! Why did you do this…did this mean nothing to you…one last fling with me as a parting Ticket for your enemy so he could live an eternity in hell all alone!" L

"No… I did this because…I love you and I couldn't let you turn me in…I couldn't bare a lifetime without you." Light said

L's breathing started to slow and became erotic. "You Ahou! Why would I turn the one I love in...?" L said.

Light's eyes widened

"Wh-What did you just say" Light asked

"You herd me" L said

Light smiled sadly at L as he kissed his dying lips.

"So…I guess I'll see you in hell" L said to light

"Yes…sooner then you think." Light said.

"Alright then…I'll be…waiting….for….you…." L said with his dieing breath.

Light let a few stream of tears run down his face as he brought L's Limp body to his.

He looked out the window at the rising sun as his body was draining of energy. He closed his eyes and he smiled lightly as the life left his body.

Ryuk looked at the scene that lay before him. He laughed lightly.

"So…this is how you planned your death of you and your enemy." He said lightly picking up the death note and reading what Light had written in it.

'_ L Lawliet death a few minutes before sunrise dies peacefully and painlessly in my arms..._

_Light Yagaim death at sunrise by poison taken before going to bed. '_

Ryuk shook his head.

"It's gonna be lonely without light around now" he said He picked up the Death Note and walked out of the room and went back from whence he came.

Light and L lay peacefully in each others arms waiting to be found and put to rest.

Light written a note and it lay on his desk explaining everything that he had done in the past and all he did as Kira….

Now the two lovers could rest in peace together not having to worry about their love for one another….

End

I hope you all liked it. I tried my best with it thanks for reading.


End file.
